The Akatsuki meeting
by writerdaemon
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about an Akatsuki meeting that may or may not take place. It starts with a dark and stormy night... *BUM BUM BAAAAHHHHH*


~:~ Chapter one; Pein ~:~

_Ugh._ Pein walked down the street, soaked. He had left his umbrella at home, and it was pouring buckets outside. He was going to be late, worst of all. He did _not _like to be late, although Sasori had beat him at being annoyed when it came to time. He would rather not even go than to be any later than 15 minutes, but this was important. He HAD to be there. They could NOT start the meeting without him, anyways, unless they wanted to get their sorry asses whooped. _Either way, it's not like they could even do the meeting without me_, he thought. He looked up hopefully to see if the building he was passing was the one he was looking for. Nope. It was a tea shop. He could go for some tea right now. The sign read:

Hot and Steamy

_PHOENIX TEA _

And, as great as some hot and delicious tea sounded, he had to get going.

_Strange, _he thought. _I didn't know there was a tea shop here._ But, pelting rain and all, Pein continued on, wanting nothing more than to arrive at his destination.

~:~ Chapter two; Deidara ~:~

"When do you think Leader-sama's gonna get here, un?" Deidara asked. He was getting annoyed; Leader wasn't usually this late to meetings, and he had to get going soon. HE had somewhere to be; his hot date wouldn't wait forever. He had met this cute girl, Indis, and they were going to go a mo-

"Why should we give a sh*t about when that bastard's gonna get the f*ck here?" Hidan snapped. Deidara was beginning get pissed off. The rest of the akatsuki was getting on his nerves, and Tobi was just _asking _for another bomb to blow up in his orange, swirly face.

"TOBI! BAD BOY, YEAH! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING 'SENPAI', FOR THE LAST TIME, UN!" he screeched, chucking a spider bomb at the lollipop loser. Deidara was calmed slightly by the familiar 'BANG' of his homemade explosives. _What's going on? Leader isn't usually this late, hm. I wonder what the hell's keeping him, un._ Reclining, he wondered if this meeting would ever start.

~:~ Chapter three; Itachi ~:~

_Strange. Why is Leader not here?_ Itachi, for once, was slightly miffed by the fact that he had been waiting in the apartment they were using for meetings for exactly 23 minutes and 58.. no, now 60 seconds, which made 24 minutes. Deidara's slightly-higher-than-normal-for-a-man's voice piped up.

"When do you thing Leader-sama's gonna get here, un?" Hidan replied to this in his normal vulgar way, and Itachi sighed. Why he had agreed to come to the meeting was a mystery to him. He and his partner, Kisame, were on a rather... interesting mission for once, and then he received word to come to a meeting with the akatsuki. Nothing new.

"Hey, Itachi-san, when do you think Leader will get here? I don't know about you, but I want to go back and finish that mission before his trail goes cold, don't you think so, Itachi-san? And-"

"Enough, Kisame." _That shut the insolent fool's mouth_, Thought Itachi. Only one of many, however. He would just have to tough through it for now until Leader finally arrived.

~:~ Chapter four; Zetsu ~:~

"**Do you think he'll be here anytime soon?" **

"No. I think he might have gotten caught in the rain."

"**He still wouldn't have taken this long; you and I both know he-"**

"Doesn't like to be late, I know."

"**So? Do you think we should go looking for him?"**

"We both know that we were given strict orders to stay here."

"**...Since when does that stop us?"**

"... I thought I made it clear we would never speak of her again."

"**Did you, now? I'm sure she appreciated it, until she ended up-"**

"That's chicken suit still haunts me."

"**Is that so? You always did hate those types of things."**

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"**Oh, c'mon, you know... pies, clowns, chicken suits, facebook..."**

"How are those related?! Seriously?!" Everyone looked over at Zetsu to get a clue of what the hell just happened. Most of them caught 'Chicken suits, facebook... how are those related?! seriously?!" but shrugged it off, considering Zetsu's arguments were usually random as hell. The white side of Zetsu's face blushed a deep pink, and the black side chuckled.

~:~ Chapter 5; Tobi ~:~

That lollipop hadn't lasted nearly as long as Tobi had wanted. He had expected it to last until his next birthday; 3 months from now. It _was_ a rather large one, at that. Like the huge swirly ones you get at the fair. _Hmmm... maybe senpai has a lollipop I could have..._

"Senpai, do you have a spare lollipop? I just finished mine. Could Tobi borrow one for a minute?" Senpai didn't look very happy. In fact, Tobi thought he looked like he needed one of his 'alone times'. Those were where Tobi left and was a good boy for about an hour or two. But this was an _emergency. _ He didn't want one; he _needed _another lollipop.

"PLEEEEZE?" Tobi realized he had blown senpai's fuse as soon as it couldn't be helped. *BOOM*

_Tobi wonders when leader sama will get here..._ he wondered right before he hit the back wall. Then, Tobi thought nothing for a while.

~:~ Chapter 6; Kakuzu ~:~

_21,324...21,325...21,326...21,326..._he thought as he counted his yen. He needed to collect more bounty, and soon. His mood dropped even lower when he realized he would have to bring his dim witted partner, Hidan. He was too bored when he reached 28,976. Even counting money can be boring sometimes. Glancing at Sasori, Kakuzu noticed he wasn't the only one annoyed; although, Sasori was always annoyed when patience was involved. Except with his little dolls. He sighed. Kakuzu did NOT want to be here. Even if it was with his idiot partner, he would rather be somewhere else. _What time is it? Wasn't this thing supposed to get going hours ago?_ As he glanced at the clock, it had only been about 30 minutes. Not too long, but still long enough to get aggravated. _I guess I'll count the rest of my money while I wait..._

~:~ Chapter 7; Sasori ~:~

_If I have to wait any longer, I will personally drag Deidara's sorry ass out of here with me and we'll leave. _It had only been 25 minutes, but Sasori didn't like to wait any more than 1. Even then, it was excruciating, the patience. It wasn't something he practiced often. Not that he minded, as long as he, as well as everyone around him, was punctual. Just the thought of time ticking away, wasted... he shuddered. No need to scare himself. The little figurine he'd idly been working on lay in his hands. It was a little carving of a... go figure. A clock. He snapped it in half without really paying attention, gritting his teeth. _If only I could leave, I could've done so many things while I waited. When's that bastard getting here...?_ Sasori's impatient thoughts rampaged through his head until he was almost to the point of going and looking for leader himself. He officially was pissed when the clock said one more minute had gone by.

~:~ Chapter 8; Pein, round two ~:~

The large apartment building loomed over him as he finally arrived at his destination. The door seemed inviting even with the smell of 420 leaking out and the sound of Deidara's bombs going off.

The stairs were quite a challenge in his state. His wet clothes were dragging him down, but he was determined to get this meeting started. He arrived at the top of the stairwell winded, but quickly found the door he was looking for. *BOOM!* "DEIDARA, CALM THE EVERLOVING FUCK DOWN! HOLY FUCKING JASHIN, DUCK!" *BOOM!* He sighed. _Here we go..._ and he opened the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
